


Spirited away

by Satoki_72



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satoki_72/pseuds/Satoki_72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han pasado dos meses desde que Wirt y Greg salieron del bosque de lo desconocido, es navidad y el mundo parece un lugar tan diferente después de aquello...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spirited away

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, como siempre, NPI de si está IC. A ratos creo que si y otras veces me invento cosas por el placer de ser el idiota que soy. La cosa es que debería haberlo escrito escuchando el lago de los cisnes, pero no voy a mentir, escuchaba la banda sonora de American Beauty. Intentaba imaginar a Wirt con su complejidad mental de discurrir, pero es que yo no pienso, así que es casi imposible que le comprenda con mi mente.

Era navidad, no había pasado demasiado tiempo desde el incidente. Empecé a llamarlo “el incidente” cuando papá y mamá empezaron a hacer demasiadas preguntas sobre el tema. No era que Greg y yo quisiéramos dejarlo todo oculto en un halo de misterio gris, pero tampoco sabía cómo llevarlo. Demasiado complicado para un adolescente, así que todo quedó en un juego que papá y mamá comprendieron como una forma de crear lazos de unión con Greg. Les gustó porque pensaron que al fin hacía de hermano mayor o algo así.

El asunto, por eso, era otro. En el comedor de casa estaba toda la familia, la tía Maud que no dejaba de preguntarme a cerca de Sara, el abuelo Joseph que siempre necesitaba ayuda para ir al baño con la silla de ruedas y la prima Judy que solo quería jugar a ser mi novia porque Greg le daba calabazas. Cualquiera huiría del panorama, era lúgubre y pesado, por lo que cuando pude hacer que mi voz silente caminara al cuarto, corí hasta allí sin dudarlo un instante. Es un mal chiste, pero la bestia me parecía un invitado más encantador. No, lo cierto es que no es verdad.

Entré en mi cuarto, despojándome del jersey navideño con renos. Después del incidente los renos me parecían menos navideños y bonitos, pero a mi madre seguían encantándole. Debía empezar a pensar en comprarme yo mi propia ropa, pero tampoco tenía muy claro qué aspecto quería dar, solo que quizá sí debía dejar de ser lo que mamá quería, porque después de todo yo era el peregrino. Al recibir el título en la posada me había sentido verdaderamente genuino, capaz de rescatar a Beatrice, y eso no solía ocurrirme porque quizá pienso demasiado y esas cosas.

Cogí mi reproductor Philips e introduje un casete aleatorio, el fin era alejarme de lo que supuestamente era mi familia. Me estire en el suelo, era duro y suficiente incómodo para acompañar a mi degradante estado emocional y escuché la música. La orquestra filarmónica de Nueva York era impresionante en sus interpretaciones de Wagner, pero a mí me emocionaba cuando tocaban a Strauss. Lo malo era que había equivocado el casete y no era La orquestra filarmónica de Nueva York, si no el lago de los cisnes  de Tchaikovsky por la Orquesta de la opera francesa. No quería oír esa cinta desde el incidente, no era nada particular, bueno sí. Es que la historia me recordaba a Beatrice.

Ya sé que ella no era un cisne, y que hay muchas diferencias entre un azulejo y un cisne. Para empezar el cisne es un ave acuática y de gran tamaño, mientras que los azulejos  son pequeños. Bueno, Beatrice era el primero que había visto en mi vida, y cabía en mi mano, quizá los haya más grandes aunque probablemente no tanto como un cisne.

De todos modos ella era una chica pájaro y me recordaba a la historia de Odette. Así que oía la música del autor ruso, pensando en el batir de las alas de Beatrice, en su pico y en cómo sería su aspecto humano. Porque bueno, tendría un aspecto humano ahora que había roto la maldición.

Me la imaginaba alta, porque siempre pensé que parecía mayor que yo, pero quizá solo era una precepción mía. Era curioso como cada vez que el tambor golpeaba mis tímpanos con su sonido, mi corazón se aceleraba, como la cuerda eran miles de agujas clavándose en mi carne y como los graves eran como una medicina que quitaba el re sabor amargo que me quedaba al oír los instrumentos de viento. Me hubiera gustado tocar para ella con el clarinete alguna vez, un recital de las canciones básicas que conocía. Yo creo que a pesar de que se burlara de mí, le hubiera gustado.

Pienso siempre que tiene el pelo azul, pero no parece de esas chicas que se tiñen el pelo de colores. A veces me la imaginaba como es Sara, porque bueno ella es mi novia, pero Sara no entendería la complejidad de lo desconocido. Ese bosque solo es para los que han estado allí, como las obras de Proust, que solo son para los que son capaces de leerlas. Quien  ha leído al menos un libro de en busca del tiempo perdido lo comprenderá.

¿Sería Beatrice una chica guapa? Creo que nunca me lo he preguntado realmente porque en mi imaginación es guapa. Mucho. No de esas bellezas que quitan la respiración, de esas que hacen que suspires y pienses como alguien así puede ser tan increíble. No tengo muy claro si es que estaba encaprichado de ella, después de todo salgo con Sara y bueno… Me gusta pasar tiempo con ella.

Pensaba en Beatrice cuando Greg entró en la habitación apagando y encendiendo la luz varias veces.

—¡Wirt! ¡Estás ahí!— dijo Greg apagando la luz y cerrando la puerta. Seguidamente le vi tirando de la manta de mi cama y ocultándonos debajo de esta a los dos. Esta quedaba suspendida entre la silla y el suelo y me recordó a como solía jugar a las tiendas años atrás—. Este es nuestro bunker, hermano, se aproximan las bombas.

Su mirada seria era exactamente como la que ponía siempre que no se tomaba algo en serio. La noche anterior habíamos visto una película histórica basada en la primera guerra mundial, y repetía aquellas cosas.

—Qu-qué— empecé a decir cuando me cubrió la boca con su dedo.

—Shhhhsh— me mandó callar— Judy se acerca a la habitación ¿No la oyes?

— No, oigo la música.

—¡Oh! Yo también — dijo tendiéndose a mi lado.

No podía ver, así que me baso en mi capacidad auditiva, pero alguien abrió la puerta y tras unos segundos la volvió a cerrar. Seguramente era nuestra prima. Después de aquello nos quedamos en silencio, escuchando la música. Miré varias veces a Greg, preguntándome si se habría dormido, pero no. Extrañamente estaba quieto, atento a los acordes musicales,  pensativo de una forma que jamás le había visto.

Cuando la cinta saltó, acabándose la música y apagándose la melodía, escuchamos a la gente que se me amontonaba en el comedor.  La voz de la tía Maud sonaba por encima de todas las demás, y la de mamá riéndose de sus chistes. Yo seguía pensado en Beatrice, en cómo debían ser sus manos de finas y en si estaría celebrando la navidad con su familia en aquellos mismos instantes en otra parte del mundo. Porque me gustaba pensar que había vuelto a casa.

—Oye Greg — dije casi sin pensar— ¿Tú también echas de menos a Beatrice?

—Claro, Wirt— dijo dejando escapar un suspiro más propio de mí que de él.— Pero no quiero volver al bosque, no quiero estar muerto.

Y me mató de un modo indirecto y metafórico, al darme cuenta de que a pesar de ser un niño pequeño, Greg había entendido mejor la complejidad de aquel bosque que yo mismo.

 

 


End file.
